nickdisneycouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TopessaSeddie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nick & Disney Couples Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlstinLover15 (Talk) 15:55, December 10, 2011 hey ToppessaSeddie! AlstinLover15 here saying I'm gonna try to work on the Folive page soon.Possibly tonight! I have this new blog that's about a new iCarly episode on New Years Eve! I cant wait til then.Its a sequel to iPsycho which is named iStill Psycho! Creative,isn't it?;) I have more info on my blog cuz it would take me forever to write it again on here! :D Hope to hear from you soon! AlstinLover15<3 P.S. stop saying you're bad at typing English! You're really good! i haven't found any errors! ;) Also,my friends might not be joining the wiki.They keep ''"forgetting" ''to go on the wiki! Hi Cate. :) My name begins with a C so you can call me C since my username is very long. Thank you, I like being weird. :D I like your username, too. And you're real name; it's pretty. :) Nice to meet you! :) ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee 21:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC)ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee Hey Cate, Meg here! I just wanna say that you are awesome for doing basically the whole first season Seddie moments! I don't really remember a lot of Seddie momemts from season 2 but i can help a LOT for season 3, 4, & 5! Hope to hear from you soon! ;) @l$tinL*ver15 <3's U! I read your message on C's page and I wanted to say that I LUV GeCe and I also LUV Tynka too! How 'bout you, do you like Tynka? ;) Hope to hear from you soon! :) @l$tinL*ver15 <3's U! oh forgot to say about Reuce i put the photo on that page but my sister uploaded it. i guess thats why it said that C added it, im not sure if she likes Reuce or not. ill get back to you on that! @l$tinL*ver15 <3's U! Hey Cate, Meg here. Thanks a lot for adding the Jendall page and yeah I saw it. It's awesome! Hey, do you know that there's a new iCarly ep. this Monday called iMeet The First Lady! U gonna watch it like i am? By the way, what shows do you watch on Nick and Disney? Please answer back soon! @l$tinL*ver15 <3's U! Heyyy. :) Hi Cate. :) Woohoo, C Club! About GeCe, hmm I wouldn't mind them being together but I don't really watch shows for the couples, I watch them more for the entertainment. :) (I know, then it seems odd I go on a couples Wiki, but it's because it's my sister's.) I don't really watch TV much at all haha. I prefer to write, talk to my BFF, plus more. What do you like to do for fun? :) By the way, I don't come on here much so if I don't reply quickly, don't worry it's nothing personal. Talk to you later. :) ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee 02:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC)ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee Hey Cate, Meg is here! The shows I watch on Nick and Disney are iCarly, Big Time Rush, Supah Ninjas, Power Rangers, A.N.T. Farm, Shake It Up, and Austin & Ally. I will try to write to you whenever I can and I hope you write me back soon! @l$tinL*ver15 <3's U! Hey Cate, Meg is here! Do you go on Skype.com? What's your username? Mine's Megan Crystal ;). If you have a Skype account we could video chat sometime though it might behard consitering the time difference. Hope to hear from you soon! @l$tinL*ver15 <3's U! Interests. Hey Cate. :) So we both like writing and being with our friends. Cool. :D I think it is cool you live in Italy and don't worry, your English is good. :) Bye for now. ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee 19:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC)ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee hey Cate, Meg is here! sure you can make a Victorious couples page. i still love the couples i'm just not allowed to watch it anymore. ill probably contribute to it too. im starting to like Bori and Jaundré more now thanks to my sister! she gets me liking a lot of things. because of her im a Mighty Seddie Warrior! hope to hear from you soon! @l$tinL*ver15 ‹3's U! Hey Cate, Meg is here! Yeah I like Cabbie from Victorious, I just didn't write it down. Sorry. Do you have a Nick.com acount? I have one, my username is PruneMastr. I know, it's weird, right? Do you like Jabe Jo/Gabe on Good Luck Charlie? @l$tinL*ver15 <3's U! Hey Cate, Meg is here! It would be GREAT to have a Cabbie page on here. I think they look soooo cute together! Hope to hear from you soon! @l$tinL*ver15 ‹3's U! Hey cate, meg is here! So, do you have a Twitter or Yahoo! acount? (cuz i do) Just a little curious. OH! guess who's sick with streo throat? C and me (That ryhmes! did i spell ryhmes right?). We're getting better but I still hate my life right now. :( But you brighten up my mood! Hope to hear from you soon! @l$tinL*ver15 <3's U! Hey Cate, Meg is here! My new username is Zevie2TheMax cuz C changed my password, :( and she cant remember it.but so ill be on this acount from now on, just so ya know! Hope to hear from you soon! Zevie2TheMax 21:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC)Zevie2TheMax Hey Cate, Meg is here! A new person is coming onto the wiki! Their name is Seddie4eva! I found Seddie4eva on the How To Rock wiki! Hope to hear from you soon! Sup! ;) Hey Cate, Meg is here! Thankx, I'm glad you like my new name but I still think your name tops it! ;) Anyway, I think the new person (isn't on here yet. :( ) is a girl cuz their username is Seddie4eva and I doubt a guys name you be that. And as soon as I read your new message I told C hi. It's my Dad's B-day today, he's 47. As soon as I get a new message from Seddie4eva on the How To Rock wiki I'll tell her to make an acount cuz it would make me happy! Hope to hear from you soon! Zevie2TheMax 21:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Zevie2TheMax Hey, I'm New! I just read some of your profile page, and I'm amazed that we like the same exact shows (Shake It Up, A.N.T. Farm, iCarly, Victorious, and another favorite of mine is How to Rock)! I'm just stopping by to say hi! Seddie4eva 00:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Couples Seddie4eva 18:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) On Shake It Up, I like Runther, Gunka, DeCe, Tynka, & Ry (and ReCe-but only for their frienship). On the A.N.T. Farm wiki, I like Cholive (friendship), Choletcher (friendship), Flyna, Chexi (friendship/frenemies), Clexi, Laisley/Plexi, (and Folive is okay). :) Seddie4eva 18:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC)